knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Road (game script)
Pre-Battle Koshka: Brrr! D-D-Debiri! I'm f-f-freebing! Demiri: Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind. Rubio: So this is the fortress? Sokara: Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Delyra and Regna Kagia. Demiri: The rulers that reign over Kagia have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy. Sokara: Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Delyra. >scene change Demiri: Trouble in the wind, Stormfang: the Kagian Guard are mobilizing. Sokara: What?! Why? Demiri: Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him/her, Rubio might offer some valuable insight in this... Sokara: Indeed, he/she IS our tactician, after all. So, Rubio? What do you suggest? Start Battle Zorkowa: Halt! Who goes there?! Sokara: In the name of House Delyra, I seek audience with the rulers! Zorkowa: Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready! Demiri: Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Arcturakos herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest. Zorkowa: My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Kagia, brigand! Demiri: B-brigand? Now see here— Zorkowa: You think you are the first "Delyrans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand. Demiri: How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Sokara, the exalt's own blood! Zorkowa: Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Fonaxe! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Kagian way. You claim to be the prince of Delyra? Then prove it on the battlefield! Sokara: Rgh... Arcturakos won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen— Zorkowa: I've heard quite enough! Attack! Movie: 'Lovebirds' (Sokara jumps off of the fort,only for him to feel silky mane and flapping wings. Zaphira neighs indiginatly while soaring over the snowy Longfort.) Sokara: Corasta...? Corasta: Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy. Sokara: Uh...right. Corasta: You'll be fine. Sokara: Corasta! Corasta: Right! >end movie Corasta: Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time. Sokara: That goes double for me, Corasta! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?! Corasta: Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her... Sokara: Well, many thanks to you both. Koshka: I think the pegasus is blushing! Demiri: And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand! Rubio: Sokara, they're coming! Sokara: All right. The Kagian way it is! >'Player Phase' flashes Corasta (talking to Zaphira): Jade said pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows. Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes! Battle Start Sokara talks to Nimbus Sokara: Why do I feel like I'm being watched...? ???: Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir! Sokara: Who's there? Show yourself! Nimbus: I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he— Sokara: BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Nimbus? Since when did you arrive? Nimbus: ...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I— Sokara: Of course, Nimbus. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely— Nimbus: Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss. Sokara: At least the Kagians didn't find you. Nimbus: I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way. Sokara: You almost sound disappointed. Nimbus: Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on? Start of Turn 2 Rubio: Hmm... Sokara: What is it, Rubio? Rubio: I've been thinking about how you rode with Corasta earlier... Do our units always have to fight one-on-one? Sokara: Are you suggesting we pair up? That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Corasta and her pegasus mount. Rubio: Exactly. By pairing up, units could lend each other added offense and defense... It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances... Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself. End of second Enemy Phase if Nimbus isn't recruited Nimbus: *Sigh* Do they STILL not see me? Perhaps Sokara will talk to me if I...wave my...hands around... Start of Turn 4 Sokara: It already feels as though Rubio has been a Shepherd forever. It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become! Obtain a door key (Azure) Demiri: A key! We can use it to open the fortress doors. VS Zorkowa Zorkowa: Let our battle sound out the truth of your words! Zorkowa Defeated Zorkowa: Then your claims were...true... Post-Battle Zorkowa: A thousand apologies, Prince Sokara. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally. Sokara: That would be most appreciated, thank you. >Zorkowa leaves Rubio: Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed. Demiri: In Kagia, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here... Koshka: So can we get going, Sokara? Sokara: Yes, it's not getting any warmer. >To world map Category:Chapter Scripts